


Knock Knock

by Mile9213



Series: Fluff, fluff, fluff [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dialogue-Only, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Knock-Knock Jokes, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mile9213/pseuds/Mile9213
Summary: Cas isn´t good in things like this, but it doesn´t mean he isn´t serious.





	Knock Knock

Castiel: *knock knock*

Dean: “Who´s there?”

Castiel: “Marry.” 

**** ~~~~

Dean: “Cas, come on. I´m not in the mood for a knock knock joke.”

Castiel: “Please, Dean. I promise you will like it.”

**** ~~~~

Dean: *sighs* “Okay. Start again.”

Castiel: “knock knock.”

Dean: “Who´s there?”

Castiel: “Marry.”

Dean: “Mary, who?”

Castiel: “Marry me.”

Dean: “W-what?”

**** ~~~~

Castiel: “Marry me.”

Dean: “Cas…”

Castiel: “I mean it, Dean. This world is dangerous, we know that better than anyone else. I lost you, more than once, and the thought that one day I could lose you forever… It drives me mad.

You´re the love of my life, my best friend and my family. I-I know I´m not good in things like this but that doesn´t mean I´m not serious. I want to spend the rest of my life, Angel or human, by your site. So, I´m trying to ask you…

_Dean Winchester, will you do me the honor of being my husband?”_


End file.
